supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernannya SCP
Supernannya SCP is entries based on various ghosts and members of the TT10 by Toshio Samo. SCP-TOMBOY (Maria Tachimi) Object Class: Euclid Description: SCP-TOMBOY appears to be a normal Asian eight-year-old girl but she has a very violent reaction to My Little Pony dolls being brought into her room. Transformers and G.I Joe comics and toys must be given to her every three months. SCP-SPIRIT OF THE EXTINCT VILLAGE (Michael McNamara) Object Class: Thaumiel Description: SCP-SPIRIT OF THE EXTINCT VILLAGE appears to be a Caucasian man aged in his late-40’s wearing a Confederate States Army uniform. He looks a lot younger than that due to malnourishment. He also has vision problems caused by a condition called hemeralopia, If it reaches over 19'°'''C or 66'°'''F He is rendered temporary but clinically blind, an indication is his eyes being a lighter shade and feeling his way around, even refusing to read books and picking up Braille books instead. Bare in mind, He’s not blind during nightfall and can see perfectly fine in cool weather. He and his area are surrounded with 98 wisp-like entities with skulls for faces, these are said by him to be his deceased family and friends of his doomed village. WARNING: Do NOT, under any circumstance injure or harm SCP-SPIRIT IF THE EXTINCT VILLAGE after touching any of the 98 doomed souls he is when using his deceased villagers‘ spirits. No attempts should be made to give the extinct villagers bodies similar to most ghosts, as it would require SCP-SPIRIT OF THE EXTINCT VILLAGE sacrificing his own spirit and every single family member and his own ghost body for it, which would effectively erase him and destroy his family’s soul. SCP-THE DOLL-FACED SOLDIER (Ichiro Tachimi) SCP-THE BARBIE KILLER (Satsuki Tachimi) Object Class: Euclid Description: The mother of SCP-TOMBOY, SCP-THE BARBIE KILLER has a tendency to rip the heads off Barbie dolls, despite this, She will not rip off the head off a Barbie doll if it belongs to someone. She is an Asian woman in her late 20’s. SCP-YAMI BAKURA/SCP-RYOU BAKURA (Ri Dae-Jung and Mark Lara-Rutter) Object Class: Keter/Euclid Description: SCP-YAMI BAKURA is a young boy around 11-13 years of age, he has long black hair tied back and wears a uniform, people are terrified of him due to his temper, Toys, games and anything like books must be given to him every two months. SCP-RYOU BAKURA looks the same as him, with shorter hair and has a more docile personality, other than the occult and more violent topics, he has almost the same interests as SCP-YAMI BAKURA. SCP-TELEKINETIC VIRUS (Ailin O’Hare) Object Class: Keter Description: SCP-TELEKINETIC VIRUS appears to be a Caucasian man in his 30’s, he wears what appears to be an Irish uniform, he speaks with an Irish accent. He has almost godlike psychic powers, which includes uncontrollable telepathic powers and has shown to have a dislike of people entering his room. SCP-JUUROKU-DAN (Ryu Tomodi) Object Class: Euclid. SCP-JUUROKU-DAN is a Japanese man in his 30’s, he is dressed up as Ghetsis from Pokémon, despite this, he is shown to be polite, ready to answer questions and isn’t like the douche he is dressed up as. (Thank god) SCP-JUUROKU-DAN isn’t actually a TT10 member, he was a man severely injured in the Pokémon US/UM Release Party massacre, which killed 8 other people and left him barely alive, he was in a coma for 2 weeks to save his life, his codename comes from the number of bullets that he got shot into him during the massacre. The subject has a shy demeanor and due to his weakened immune system, which includes a damaged kidney, spleen and stomach, he has a highly sensitive stomach due to the latter and is easily sick. He is very willing to answer questions, He does miss his family and is only allowed out rarely due to a heavily damaged immune system. It is very vital only ghosts can enter his room as they do not spread infectious diseases easilyl SCP-EPILEPSY GIRL (Alicia Ibarra) SCP-TRICK-OR-TREAT GHOST (Judd Watts) SCP-DEAD GIRL WALKING (Mary Ellen Albright) SCP-BIGGER THAN JESUS (Beverly Kifner, Jr. SCP-AUTISTIC INDIAN (Raaja Shaanti) SCP-THE JEWISH BULLY VICTIM (Elinor Kafni) SCP-SCHOOL BULLY (Dolores Payne)